


it's time to run children

by mumblingmaria



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection. Just a bunch of kids trying to grasp onto life, struggling to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of my drabbles from brella's Morning Glories fic-a-thon she's holding on LJ. I'm sure I'll be adding more eventually, we'll see.

**untitled | pg**

"Studying?" you ask. He jumps in his chair slightly, making you laugh. You take the seat next to him, it's almost a routine now. "Mind if I join?"  
  
"No... No, not at all," he answers. You can see colour joining his cheeks. "And yeah... you know, just studying. Math test."  
  
You nod as you pull your books out. You have a chemistry test coming up so you understand his struggle. You both fall into an almost comfortable silence, though a nagging voice in your head is keeping you from concentrating. You know what it's saying, and you know you agree.  
  
You're being foolish, seating here and studying. Studying for a class at a school that might want you dead, and definitely wants your friends dead. You know you should actually be devising a plan to save them. And you've told yourself this so many times. So many times now, you've lain awake at night, reminding yourself of what you should be doing. What you  _need_  to be doing. So many times you've told yourself that to survive you can no longer be the person you were.  
  
And then him. How many times have you told yourself to stay away, for both your sakes? You know nothing good will come of this. You've told yourself over and over again. You aren't going down that route. You aren't allowing yourself that closeness with someone. You're going to be strong and save everyone, even if it means being alone.  
  
Yet here you are. You're letting go of the pain you feel at night for a moment. You're letting go of the fear every time you turn a corner in this building. You're allowing yourself, even if it's just for now, to embrace the comfort he gives you. The joy he can bring you. The love he could offer you.  
  
_Not again,_  you tell yourself.  _You can't do this again. Tomorrow, you go at the day alone._  
  
But this path seems to always lead back to him.

 

* * *

**try singing it | pg**   _(i would highly recommend listening to fireproof by the national while reading this)_  
  
"Why do you care so much, anyway? I mean, why me?" Casey asks one day when they were supposed to be studying.  
  
He stares at her in disbelief for a few good minutes. Normally he can accept everything she says, and he's glad that he can. But he sits next to her, his mouth most likely hanging completely open, in complete and utter disbelief.   
  
"Hunter, you look like an idiot," she says, crossing her arms.  
  
"Probably, but that's not the point," he answers, though he makes a mental note to not look however he looks at the moment again.   
  
"Then what's the point?"  
  
He can tell he needs to explain this quickly. But how? How can he possible explain to her why he wants to be with her? How can he explain why she matters to him, matters to the world? How can she expect him to find words for that?  
  
For the way her hair is almost perfect for their first period class every morning but she always misses this one spot in the back. For the way her eyes light up when she knows the answer. Or how they darken when she's realized something new about their prison. For the way she walks down the hall and looks back at him to make sure he's still there, still listening. For the way she cares so about her friends. For her drive to survive, to live, to succeed. How can she possibly believe he could tell her all these things?  
  
Tell her that she's the reason he hasn't given up yet. That he hasn't broken down. Giving in to what this place wants. Why he keeps fighting through this hell when they were promised paradise. That she's the reason he still gets up in the morning. That she is a strength in his life, she helps keep him going. Helps keep him alive.  
  
How? How can he possibly tell her all that? How can he say this without ruining what they have, what they are? Without her running away?  
  
"Don't you get it? You're the kind of girl people write songs about."

 

* * *

**opia | t**  
  
Their eyes lock and everything freezes. Which is somewhat well timed as Hunter is pretty sure they're both about to die very soon. So, he's completely up for time slowing down completely. Especially with her next to him. It's more than he can really ask more. He honestly was under the impression that he would end up dying alone, so surprisingly this situation wasn't all that bad. Obviously minus the dying.  
  
Their eyes lock and everything freezes. How did they even end up here? He always thought that she was their favourite, in a sick, twisted, really fucked up kind of way. Favourite to torture, favourite to use, and always just plain favourite. He knows why he's there; he's useless and expandable. Of course she's here with him at the end, now that he thinks about it, he's probably the reason she's here. He must have screwed up and led her to her death. Is it wrong that he doesn't hate himself for that, though? He knows it was selfish, but he can't help but feel grateful that he isn't alone in this. He also can't help but feel a little happy that he's here with her, he gets to die knowing she didn't die alone.  
  
Their eyes lock and everything freezes. Hunter can see everything in hers. The regret of not saving everyone. The relief of this nightmare being over. The sadness of not being able to grow up. The comfort of knowing she isn't alone in this. The hope that one day things will get better for everyone she cares about. The longing for the life she chose to leave behind. The realization she's done fight. The love she can finally accept. The love she can finally give. He can see all of it.  
  
Their eyes lock and everything freezes. He's certain his eyes are saying a thousand things as well. The longing for her that he's carried for so long. His love for her that he'll carry even when this ends. The joy of knowing her. The fear of losing her. The pride from fighting by her side. The regret of not doing enough, showing enough, being enough. He's sure his eyes show all this and more.  
  
Their eyes lock and everything freezes.  
  
"Are you ready?" her voice comes out much shakier than he excepted it would. Her hand reaches out for his, which he gladly surrenders over.  
  
"No. Are you?" he answers. He takes a step closer as the ground below begins to shake. The cylinder in from of them begins to light up more with every rapid spin it makes.  
  
Her arms wrap around him and suddenly he realizes he's now taller than her (if he wasn't about to die he would kick himself for realizing it at this particular moment). He buries his face in her hair and she buries hers into his next shoulder. "Does it matter?"  
  
"No... No, not anymore."  
  
The cylinder is spinning madly now, whipping wind around them. The ground is cracking and shaking with such violence they're shocked they're still standing. Their grip tightens on each other's clothing, fearing that they'll be torn apart. They've accepted that everything had been take from them by this school. They will not let this one last thing, each other, be added to that list.  
  
Their eyes close and everything moves.

 

* * *

**liberosis | t**  
  
You walk down the halls, unaware of the stares you get. You don't really blame anyone for it, you get your hair is large and your make up is dark. You plan your day to be like this. You don't care.  
  
You sit in the middle of the classroom. You blend in as your teacher goes on and on about something you lost interest in ages ago. you draw circles on your notebook, gazing at the desk, thinking about when it'll be time to drop again. Your friend glances at you every now and then, to make sure you're still there and haven't made your way to the desk. You don't really care though.  
  
He's bleeding. It's not a new thing to you, blood. You've seen it so many times now. You've given it to the universe enough. You've seen it stolen enough. It's not a new thing, even on him. He stares at you with wide eyes, terror filling them. A terror you've only seen once before and it nearly broke you. But not this time. This time you don't care nearly as much.  
  
She's gone. She's gone and just like that you don't want to care. You don't want to feel this pain. Not again. The first time nearly killed you before turning you into a stone. The first time ruined your life. What will this time bring? Your life is already in shambles, how much worse can it get. But she's gone and you aren't and you try so hard to care.  
  
Years have passed. You know there's no point now in caring. They're all gone and all you can do is try and lead them to this future. This future where things work out and you live but they're gone. You know you could easily go and save them all, but only at the cost of everything else in the world. So you care, but not about what you want to care about. Because that would mean caring about them. Caring about Casey. Caring about Hunter and Zoe and Hisao. Caring about Ike. It would mean caring about all those kids you spent night in terror with. But it would mean not carry about the future.   
  
So you don't care. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

**nodus tollens | t**  
  
"So... do you want to talk about it?" Ike asked glancing from his bed.  
  
Hunter looked up from the desk in disbelief, "What?"  
  
"Well, I figured since your boyfriend is ignoring you and your owner is ignoring you and the fact you don't really have any friends, that maybe you wouldn't want to talk about it," the sandy haired teen said, turning the page of the book he was reading. He shrugged once, "If you want to."  
  
"And why the fuck would I want to talk to you," the ginger snapped turning back to the desk and his homework he had only stared at for the past hour. "Also Casey isn't my owner."  
  
"Mhmm," Ike answered, obviously being to lose interest in the situation. "I was just offering since you've become a rather depressing roommate. I get what the girls go through with Jade... Do you think it's a ginger thing?"  
  
"Would you just shut up?" Hunter yelled. He refused to look at his tormenter, knowing he would lose any strength to continue if he did. "Seriously, what's you deal? Just leave me alone asshole. I mean, come one, what do you want me to say?"   
  
The room went still, the air almost dead now. He could hear the other boy's book snap close and the rustling of him adjusting himself on the bed. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and the sweat on his palms as he clenched his fist, nails digging into his skin painfully. Hunter became very aware that everything was waiting for him.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you how fucked up I am and it doesn't matter because I can't compare to how fucked up the rest of you are? I'm just the loser how can't tell time and can't get a date. I can't really remember all the shit that happened to me last month, but I do know that my best friend is in a lot of pain and Casey might have almost died. But that's it! Nothing makes sense to me anymore, not that it really did before. So what do you want from me? To admit I'm a fucked up loser with nothing to really complain about? To say I'm trying so hard and I still have no idea what is going on? That I going to probably die here and having done nothing to help? I mean, I probably have all of this coming at me, right? And I get that, I do. So what do you want from me?" Hunter shouted. His breath was coming out short and fast. He felt a little light headed and was grateful he was already sitting down. He leaned his head forward into his hands and tried to find his breath again. "What does anyone want from me?"  
  
Minutes passed. He began to wonder if anyone had heard him, though those thoughts ended quickly (the idea of Casey overhearing that could easily kill him right there). Even when his breathing became normal, he wasn't ready to leave the safety of his hiding place in his palms.  
  
"Was that rhetorical or not, because I can think of a few answers if you want me to," Ike said.  
  
"Ike, seriously, shut up."  
  
"So does this mean I'm your new boyfriend, cause while I never would have given it a thought, I could maybe make an exception for you," the sandy haired boy said, completely ignoring Hunter's plea.   
  
Hunter groaned and finally stood up grabbing his textbook and notebook. He glared at his roommate before making his way to the door. Once outside, he didn't try to hide the small smile on his face. He could easily say he hated Ike, but it didn't change the fact that he had ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest addition. This one is mean, I know. I deserved to be punched.

**and it was all yellow | t**

"Oh God," she whispers over you. You try to smile, but you aren't sure if it comes across as one. "Oh God, Hunter."

"Hey," you whisper, though you thought you were talking at a normal volume. It's funny to you how quickly you're losing control over your body with every single drop of life that leaves you (you won't laugh, it would only make it harder on her and you've already done more than enough in that department). "Hey."

"Hey," her voice is shaking now as her tears begin to fall on your face. You wish you had the energy to tell her to not cry, but you can't even manage to smile, so. She sits down next to you, her bare knees pressing into your side. You want to just reach and touch them, touch her. But not like this, not like this. "Hey, Hunter. Oh God..."

"Shh," you manage. You turn your head slightly to get a better look at her. You're sure it's because you're starting to get tired, but in this moment, she is the most beautiful person you've ever seen. You used to think that about her anyway, but right now it’s never been more obvious. "It's okay."

"How is this okay?" she chokes on her words a bit and you hate yourself for being the reason she's in pain. You hate that she's here crying over you when you know she has far more important things to do. And that's why you did it. That's why you took her place, because she has so much to do still, so much to complete.

You lift a hand that is regrettably covered in blood, much like the rest of you, to her cheek somehow. Gently you try to wipe the tears from her face, but they're only replaced immediately. She places her hand on yours, keeping it at her cheek, which is good because you aren't sure you would have been able to do it alone. Not that you ever could do anything alone, anything without her. "It's okay 'cause you're here."

She tries to swallow a sob that's coming up but it doesn't work. Her tears fall more quickly now and you're starting to drift off. Your eyes begin to close much to her horror. "Hunter!" she shouts, forcing you to look up at her eyes. You begin to see just how blue they are. Were they always this blue? It's getting hard to remember. "Hunter, stay awake!"

You nod feebly and feel her hand tighten around yours. She glances around frantically for amount and you can see on her face the moment she realizes it. Realizes there's nothing she can do. Realizes she's lost someone else in this bitter war. Realizes you're the one who will be leaving first.

"Casey..." you mutter, your voice barely escaping your mouth. "Listen..."

"Quiet, okay? I'm going to get you out of here and fix you up, sound good?" she says, a smiling forcing its way onto her face. You move your head slightly, almost nodding. "Perfect. Cause then we can have that date, right? And you'll get there early and surprise me with flowers or chocolate or something, something really sweet. And I'll be smiling. It'll be like how it should be, okay?"

You try to nod again, but you're using all you’re strength to look at her that you can't manage much else. You begin to notice, or maybe notice again, little things about the girl crying above you. You notice the creases in her forehead. You notice the way her hair falls around her face and how it's hanging over you. You notice how smooth her hand is that's holding yours, even though your blood is ruining it. You notice how gentle her voice is when she speaks. You notice how yellow her hair actually is. You notice the way her shoulders move when she tries to stop her tears. You begin to notice her again.

"Then... Then we'll set up the picnic. It'll be great, the best food we can manage. And we'll just talk for hours. Talk about our lives, about our hobbies, you can finally tell me about all your favourite comic books, I'll show you how to throw a punch, deal? Then we'll share our hopes for the future. Okay, Hunter?" she asks, brushing the sweat and blood soaked hair off your forehead. Your eyes begin to drift closed slowly. "And then... Oh God... And then you'll start to get nervous because the date will be ending, we'll know because the sun will be setting. And I'll notice and smile before leaning over and finally kissing you. Because it will be a great date. It'll be the best date I'll ever be on."

You feel the smile finally spread across your face as you feel her lips brush gently across your cheeks. You know it's clichéd (but hey, that's kind of your thing, right?), but you're sure that this is the happiest you've ever felt. You know it's not fair to her to be happy, she's suffering so much and will have to keep fighting after this. You know it won't mean much to anyone if you're happy right before you die, but you can't help it. You know the talk of the date was just to make it easier for the both of you, pretending that the future is still miles away. You know all this but you don't care, you're happy that your last moment was with her.

You finally let your eyes close and the last thing you see is all yellow.


End file.
